


Dragon in Chains

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-11
Updated: 2002-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's fantasy.  Very mild bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon in Chains

## Dragon in Chains

by C.Roxane

<http://roxyfic.tripod.com>

* * *

Title: Dragon in Chains  
Author: C.Roxane  
e-mail: elel_rocks@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: a little bondage  
Archive: here and my site  
Website: <http://roxyfic.tripod.com> with a pic! 

Many thanks to Titti for the beta. 

Note: This was written to be a stand-alone ficlet. Some of you may recognize this scene from an earlier work, "Catalyst". Clark's fantasy has been playing around in my brain for months. I'm happy that this challenge managed to entice me into writing it down. 

CLFF Challenge: Clark walks into the mansion only to find Lex passed out, barely wearing a pair of black vinyl pants, and handcuffed to his desk. Discuss what happens next and what happened before. (MIdKnight) 

Personal Challenge: Do this story with _no_ dialogue. 

* * *

* _Dragon in Chains_ * 

Lex was naked. 

Bent over his desk, exposed and vulnerable. 

Lex was still -- perfectly motionless. 

And there were chains holding him down. 

Clark's heart hammered in fear. Red, blue, and purple splotches marred Lex's normally pale and flawless skin, as if he'd suffered a brutal beating. Clark scanned the slender body with his vision, seeking internal injuries, and was relieved to find none. He did spot something though and his eyes flicked back to the tiny object. Clark felt the tightness in his chest ease and his mind began to function enough to realize the discoloration of Lex's skin was nothing more than the refracted light from the colored panes of the window behind him. 

Clark let his eyes follow the chain from where it was secured around the struts beneath Lex's glass-topped desk. He traced the steel links to where they attached to a pair of old-style manacles that encircled Lex's delicate wrists. His eyes moved across the red-tinted arms, stretched out taut by the chain. Lex's face was turned away and downward, hidden from Clark's view. Clark's gaze traveled down the valley of Lex's spine, across the sleek torso, over the ridges made by the jutting ribs beneath azure-stained skin. Clark's eyes continued their journey, caressing the pelvic bone, lingering on the violet-shadowed hollow of Lex's hip. He traced the curve of Lex's tight butt, then moved his eyes downward, sliding his gaze over the surprisingly long legs -- all slender thighs and calves. Lex's legs were spread, each bare ankle secured by a blue silk scarf to the legs of the desk. 

Lex was stretched out across his desk, helpless, spread, and ready, bathed in the multicolored light from the huge stained glass window. 

Clark's fantasy in living Technicolor. 

Clark moved around the side of the desk. He stepped between Lex's spread feet and placed the palms of his hands on the outer sides Lex's upper thighs. With his thumbs, Clark traced the purple shadow that marked the tiny dip where thighs met and blended into cheeks. Lex quivered but didn't move. 

Clark moved forward a mere half-inch, until his own denim clad thighs were touching Lex. He pressed closer, gently grinding Lex's groin against the rounded edge of the glass desktop. Lex groaned and tilted his head further downward, tucking it into his chest and causing the individual vertebrae that made up his elegant spine to stand erect. They formed a series of blue and violet hued knobs that made a path from the base of Lex's skull all the way down to where their bodies touched. Clark felt his own cock spring to attention at the sight. 

Clark's legs went weak and he fell to his knees behind Lex, his face pressed lovingly against the inside of silken thighs. He rubbed his cheek against Lex, loving the wiry firmness of Lex's legs beneath the addictive covering of soft skin. Clark slid his hands down to Lex's knees and caressed them thoroughly. He turned his attention to Lex's left leg, using both hands to stroke the hard shin and bulging calf muscle. He traced the two taut tendons that bracketed the hollow behind Lex's left knee with his thumbs then pressed his mouth into the hollow between them. 

And sucked. 

Lex jerked, making the chains rattle against the glass. Clark felt the leg he was tormenting tighten even more. The muscles contracted in time with the movement of Clark's mouth. Lex was pulling against his restraints, fighting to free his leg. Clark lowered his hand, and with a tug, the simple slip-knot was released. Lex's ankle was free for all of a millisecond before Clark wrapped his hand completely around it, imprisoning it more securely than the silken tie had. 

He released the abused flesh behind Lex's knee so that he could bend the joint and raise Lex's bare foot to his mouth. Clark sealed his lips on the smooth skin of Lex's arch and began a new assault. He gripped the heel in one hand and with the other he began to play with the long toes, all the while sucking and nibbling on the sensitive arch. Visions of corn on the cob flashed through his mind as he feasted. 

Lex was squirming, making incoherent sounds, and rhythmically rubbing his hips against the table edge. From his position on the floor, Clark was able to look up and see Lex's huge erection squashed between Lex's belly and the glass. It was already leaking milky pre-cum and smearing the always immaculate desktop. Clark released Lex's foot and grinned up at the sight. Lex would need a lot of Windex before Clark was through with him. 

Clark rose up on his knees and lifted Lex's left leg high, hitching it onto the desk and holding it there so that he would have even better access to his next target. Clark cupped Lex's ass with his palm then used his right thumb to trace the cleft that separated the hemispheres. He ran his thumb down from Lex's lower back, skimmed it over the violet shadow, all the way to where Lex's balls dangled. Clark cupped their swollen mass and knew he'd have to be careful -- they were in a vulnerable position. Clark retraced the path upward, only this time his thumb separated the twin globes, spreading Lex wide. 

Clark took a firm, but gentle grip as he pressed his mouth against Lex's wrinkled opening. Lex moaned and pressed backward as Clark licked, using his tongue to delicately trace the puckered muscle. Just as Clark had expected, the fastidious Lex tasted faintly of apricots from a recent enema. 

Clark began to tease the opening with the tip of his tongue. He pressed in then withdrew, delighting in the way Lex's body matched his rhythm. He could feel the sphincter pulsing, begging for his entrance. When Clark felt the time was right, he rolled his tongue into a smooth surfaced tube and pushed within. Lex mewled softly and Clark felt the round muscle tighten. He worked his tongue in and out several times before unfurling it fully -- sometimes it was good to have a strong, alien muscles -- letting his rough taste buds rub against Lex's sensitive outer ring as he worked its breadth in and out. 

Clark waited until Lex was just about to explode before he pulled out and away. He walked to the front of the desk and watched as the colors shifted over Lex's spasming body. Lex lifted his head then, and for the first time since Clark had entered the room, they made eye contact. Lex's eyes were dark and heavy lidded; they glittered with the agony of frustrated desire. 

Clark gifted Lex with his most angelic smile. Lex's eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth twisted into a macabre grimace. It was all teeth and pain and want and need. If Clark hadn't already known how much he loved Lex, he would have understood it in that instant. 

Luthors were a complicated species, hard to understand, but Clark was finding this particular Luthor well worth the effort. If giving Clark his fantasy, chaining himself to the desk, and allowing Clark complete and utter control was easier on Lex than simply saying he was sorry -- then so be it. Lex had been in the wrong and they both knew it, but if make-up sex was always going to be so great, so inventive, maybe allowing Lex to commit the occasional 'evil mastermind deed' would be worth it. 

Clark waited until Lex's breathing had returned somewhat to normal before retrieving the tube of lubricant from the drawer where it was kept. He positioned himself in a spot where Lex could watch and then made a show of unbuttoning his jeans and allowing his more than eager cock to spring free. Clark squeezed a large dollop of the gel onto his palm and then took his time spreading it from root to head. Under Lex's watchful eyes, Clark pumped and primed himself. 

Lex was licking his lips, muttering under his breath when Clark walked around the desk and resumed his position between Lex's purple-hued thighs. Clark took a firm, protective hold on Lex's hips, pulling them away from the edge of the desk and wrapping his fingers around them to protect the jutting bones and dangling testicles from injury against the edge of the thick glass. He positioned his dark, swollen tip and pressed forward and inward. He went slowly, smoothly, deeply, completely. Lex threw his head backward into a beam of blue light and arched his back as much as his restraints would allow. 

In the shafts of light that streaked through the room, Lex looked like a multi-colored serpent coming to life -- a wyvern, the two-legged dragon with wings and a barbed tail -- a mystical being that Clark had every intention of taming and keeping and fucking until he screamed. 

Clark tried to restrain himself, he wanted this to last, but the sight of the colors on Lex's flesh, the warm tight sheath that encased him, and the sounds ... the mewling, whimpering, pleading sounds that Lex made, drove Clark faster and faster toward climax. 

The chains rattled and clanked against the desktop. Lex's damp body -- his trapped and weeping cock -- made squeaking noises against the glass as Clark plunged in. And then out. Clark drove in deeply, pushing Lex forward across the mirror-like surface, then pulled back. The suction from his withdrawal drew Lex's hips back with him. Clark repeated the motion again and again. 

As Clark's body claimed Lex, his eyes caressed him. Clark delighted in the beauty of the well-defined muscles clenching beneath the smooth and beautifully hued skin. Clark drove in again and this time when he pulled out he watched Lex's flesh cling to his, as if loath to release him. Clark drove back in deeply and ground his hips against Lex's firm flesh, drilling as deeply as he could and then holding position, keeping his magnificent beast impaled. Lex was part human, part Luthor, part Krypto-mutant, part fantasy, part changeling, and most definitely a part of Clark. 

Lex whimpered with want and Clark relented and began to move within him again, loving Lex fiercely now. 

Harder and quicker. 

Quicker and deeper. 

Deeper and -- 

Clark felt the hard, sleek, wiry body beneath him tense a final time as Lex came beneath him -- and around him. 

Shuddering and making the lights dance across his sweat sheened skin, Lex clenched his internal muscles, squeezing Clark and milking him dry as Clark joined him in orgasm. 

When it was over and Clark could think again, he found himself sprawled across Lex's back. His face was pressed against Lex's nape. His arms were stretched out over top Lex's, their fingers laced. 

He kissed Lex's ear then slid his hand downward, just below Lex's wrist. Clark peeled away the tape that was so close a match to the pale, pearly shade of Lex's skin, that it would have been invisible to a human eye. Beneath the tape was hidden the small key that Clark had spotted soon after entering the office, when he'd used his X-ray vision to check for injuries. Clark removed the key and used it to unlock the cuffs that still held Lex's wrists. 

They exchanged soft smiles of understanding as Clark slid completely off Lex and kneeled at his partner's feet to remove the last restraint. Even when Lex played helpless, even when he allowed Clark to dominate him, he still planned for every contingency -- and Clark wouldn't have his dragon any other way. 

()()()()()()() 

Read me? Feed me. elel_rocks@hotmail.com 


End file.
